Evolution
by The Mad One Mad Max
Summary: Meet Calvin's new alter-ego...Special Agent Adam Evolution!!


**************************************************************************** ************************************  
**********************  
*************  
  
*****  
***  
*  
  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Sunny. Bright. Seemingly joyful. But it was that day that one boy's life would change...  
  
Calvin sat in his sandbox with his best friend Hobbes. The two had been in the sandbox for almost an hour, doing nothing in particular, griping about missing a cartoon on television.  
  
"I can't believe Mom sent us out here!" Calvin groaned. Hobbes looked around. It couldn't have been a more perfect day. The sun was shining, sending a mild temperature onto the earth. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and a slight breeze made it seem like heaven.  
  
"Well, you've only seen that show about a gazillion times before." Hobbes said, looking at the six-year-old. "I don't see the point of watching it again and again..."  
  
Calvin stood up. "But what if we have to do a report on what we watched on TV last night, and Mom and Dad wouldn't let me watch TV and-" Calvin stopped. He scratched the sand out of his ears and listened. "Did you hear something??"  
  
Hobbes shrugged. "All I hear is one big mouth flapping open and closed." He laughed at the little joke, even though it wasn't that funny.  
  
Calvin slugged his tiger. "I'm serious! I thought I heard something over in the bushes..." Calvin slowly turned his head and looked at the shrubbery about ten feet away. All that happened in the ten seconds he looked was the bush slightly rustling in the wind. "Hmm...Very interesting...this looks like a job for-"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess!!" Hobbes said, hoping it involved tuna (which it probably wouldn't). "Spaceman Spiff!"  
  
Calvin shook his head. "No, Spiff is only used for intergalactic investigation."  
  
Hobbes thought harder. "Hmm...Tracer Bullet!" Hobbes was sure of it this time.  
  
"Nope. Are we in the Prohibition era, Hobbes? Answer me that!" Calvin shook his head. Hobbes was getting frustrated now. "Hmm...Hmm...hmm...Safari Al?"  
  
Calvin laughed. "You kidding? I haven't been Safari Al for ages! Like I'd resurrect him now when we obviously need a government agent?"  
  
"Eh?" Hobbes was very confused now. Not to mention hungry.  
  
Calvin grinned. "That's right. Look out, terrorist scum! Here comes-"  
  
Immediately, Calvin's backyard disappeared. What came in its place was a dark and gloomy day outside the Federal Bureau of Investigation Headquarters.  
  
"-Special Agent Adam Evolution!" Calvin was no longer a hyper six-year-old, but a tough-as-nails-looking six-year-old secret agent.  
  
"Adam Evolution, eh?" Hobbes scratched his head. "Sounds cool enough. But who do I get to be?"  
  
Evolution smiled. "You, my friend and comrade, are Special Agent Tiger Eye, a combat and explosives expert!"  
  
Hobbes' eyes widened. "REALLY?! Oh cool!!! But what weapons do you get, Adam Evolution?"  
  
Evolution grinned. "I get whatever the Bureau gives me, but my weapon of choice just happens to be (you guessed it) a flamethrower!"  
  
Tiger Eye rolled his eyes. "I shoulda known. As Calvin you always wanted a flamethrower. Now, as Adam Evolution, you have a flamethrower."  
  
Evolution nodded. "You guessed it, T.E. Now let's see what the Chief has lined up for us..." The two agents walked inside the building. It was like a madhouse. There were people rushing around everywhere. In the distance, Tiger Eye could hear numerous clocks ticking. They walked up three flights of stairs, through a door, through a secret passage in a bookcase, until they got to a steel door with a gold plate stating: "Chief of F.B.I."  
  
Tiger Eye looked at Evolution. "Do we knock or just walk in or-?"  
  
"Relax." Evolution smiled. 'The Chief is expecting us. The door will open when he's ready." About three seconds after finishing that sentence, the huge steel door opened. They walked in, looking around. Numerous paintings of presidents and previous Chiefs hung on the wall. On a distant wall, a fireplace burned intensely. A large oak desk sat a few feet away from the fireplace. A high-back leather chair was faced away from them.  
  
Suddenly, a gravelly voice spoke out. "Ah, Agents Adam Evolution and Tiger Eye. I've been expecting you both."  
  
"What's the current situation, Chief? Arabian terrorists? Nazi Remnant forces? Girls?!" Adam Evolution gasped at the thought of having to deal with girls.  
  
"No. Much worse." The Chief stayed turned away from them. "It seems a group of terrorists of unknown origins have been stalking the organizations best agents and terminating them. They have been calling themselves 'The Terminators' because of this. We need you to infiltrate their HQ in the abandoned U.S Embassy in London, England. Get their plans, find their motives, bust some heads, do whatever is needed, just get in there and find out what the 'H' is going on!"  
  
Tiger Eye saluted. "You can count on us sir! We won't let you down!"  
  
The Chief sighed. "Don't worry about letting ME down son. Worry about letting down your comrades, your friends, your family, your country, your LIFE..." The Chief sighed again. "Just do your country proud. Your supplies and transportation have been taken care of. Take the 2:45 A.M. flight out of New York into England. Go to the current U.S Embassy and meet a woman named Derkins. She will set you up. That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
After leaving HQ, Tiger Eye looked at Evolution. "Wow...a terrorist case! How exciting! How- hey, what's the matter??"  
  
Evolution's eyes were livid. "Derkins...."  
  
Tiger Eye looked at Evolution, confused. "Yeah, Derkins. The chick we have to meet in England. So what?"  
  
Evolution sighed angrily. "Before I met you, Derkins was my partner. We never got along, but that didn't stop us from having a relationship..."  
  
Tiger Eye cocked an eyebrow. "And???"  
  
"...and she left me for a math book!!! There I said it!!! She left me for some intellectual jerk, okay?!?" Evolution sighed. "Hoo boy, I feel better. Let's go, huh?"  
  
What will happen to our heroes? Will the dispose of the terrorists? Will sparks fly with Adam Evolution and Ms. Derkins? Will Tiger Eye EVER get to eat? Read next time to find out! Read and review please! 


End file.
